thearcanagamefandomcom-20200213-history
Valdemar
Quaestor Valdemar is one of the five members of the Vesuvian court. They are the head physician of the palace and Julian Devorak's former boss. Their patron arcana is Death. Appearance Valdemar is fairly tall and thin and has sickly greenish skin and red lizard-like eyes. They have horn-like bandages on the top of their head, completely covering what would presumably be their hair. Their most notable feature is their razor sharp teeth that are visible when they smile without their surgical mask on. They dress in a white doctor's uniform that has a red beetle brooch at the neck, matching the other courtiers (with the exception of Consul Valerius). They wear an apron with a pocket full of surgical tools and long black gloves. Their true form is one of many horrors, described as a shape that the apprentice can't even begin to understand. They're an undulating mass, their surface boiling with clusters of eyes, teeth, and rib bones emerging from within and dissolving back into it. They also have possibly numerous long, terrible, blade-like limbs. As their human form is merely a veil that covers their monstrous form, they are able to choose the form and height they want to be, though the 'hat' they wear adds onto their height. Personality They have a sadistic and morbid personality. The dungeons, that they have kept secret from others, is filled with vivisection and dissection tables, cages to hold patients in, and a pit to throw the bodies when they are no longer useful. They aren't above torture, and note that they don't need a reason for torture because what they do stems from a love for science and that they take a pride in their work. They are fascinated by the plague, and are sad to see it is gone. The Apprentice notices their eyes shine with a fell glee when they talk about corpses. They are the most independent of the courtiers and refuse to listen to Countess Nadia and Procurator Volta multiple times. History Not much is known about Valdemar's past other than the fact that Lucio has appointed them as the head physician of the palace before the events of the story. Night of The Masquerade As noted by Consul Valerius, all the courtiers were present when Lucio was on fire but Valdemar's reaction wasn't mentioned. They, as all the other courtiers, participated in the magical ritual that was meant to replace Lucio's dying body with a new one on the first night of the Masquerade. Interactions Quaestor Valdemar's first appearance is in the prologue when Countess Nadia introduces the court to the Apprentice. They beckon the Apprentice to sit near them but don't interact further. Julian mentions them in Book X of his route when he tells the Apprentice he is pleased that Valdemar isn't around, implying the quaestor is a creepy and sick individual. In Julian's route, Book XI - Justice, they sneak up on the Apprentice when they were trying to get into the secret dungeon. They show the Apprentice around the dungeon and hold back no detail. The Apprentice even judges they enjoy watching their reaction. Valdemar then testifies against Julian Devorak. They state they have personally locked Julian in his office but then leaves abruptly to clear the dissection table, showing no signs of affection for their former colleague. In Book XIII - Death, they ambush the guards and steal Julian's body after the execution. The Apprentice and Portia find them in their work room in the palace dungeons with their hands poised for a dissection. On the table, Julian convulses and Valdemar wonders if he can repeat his resurrection. A fight ensues and the Apprentice chase them away with the help of Portia, Malak and an awakened Julian. Relationships The Apprentice Valdemar is fascinated by the Apprentice and analyzes them like a new specimen. They were friendly in their first meeting in Nadia's court. Later, their sadistic tendencies jump out. They enjoy watching the Apprentice squirm in the dungeon and creeps them out in multiple occasions. Julian Julian mentions they are former colleagues but shows distaste towards them. In contrast, Quaestor Valdemar doesn't seem to be wasting too much thought on him. They say personality wise, Julian has a vapid head. They also note Julian mostly worked with leeches because he thought the plague was blood related. Either way, Valdemar notes they didn't pay attention to Julian, not more than the other doctors. Their fascination with science and plague takes over when they leave the Coliseum to ready the dissection table for when they can pry open Julian's skull. Courtiers They do not care for the other courtiers, specifically Volta. When Volta summons Valdemar for a court meeting in Nadia's route of Book XI, they don't come to the meeting. They show they don't care about anything other than the plague. Gallery Valdemar sprite.png Valdemar expressions.png Valdemar full body.jpg Valdemar sketch.jpg Valdemar expression sketches.jpg The courtiers.jpg Valdemar doodles.jpg Category:Characters Category:Courtiers